


La spirale et le cercle

by malurette



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Angst, Canon - Book, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Settling, ménage à trois, short series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil autour de Marcus et Esca, et un peu Cottia ;<br/>1er volet : En quatre murs. 2ème: Dégoûtés. 3ème: L'anneau et les fers. 4ème : Estime de soi. 5ème : Dans les brumes du Nord. 6ème : Brisés une fois. <br/>7ème : Une vie paisible. <br/>8ème : Au rythme des saisons. <br/>9ème : Cottia, entière. <br/>10ème : Chutes et élévations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chambre de Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Enfermé entre quatre murs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L’aigle de la neuvième légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
>  **Genre :** gen/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 01:01, « cellule » pour 10_choix > (table \\)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

La chambre que l’oncle Aquila avait attribuée à Marcus ne différait guère de ses anciens quartiers de centurion. Petite, quasiment carrée, percée d’une fenêtre ne donnant pas beaucoup de jour, meublée d’un lit étroit et pas grand’ chose d’autre ; impersonnelle. On n’emportait pas beaucoup d’effets personnels en rejoignant la légion, et lui, à peine stationné et presque aussitôt démobilisé, n’avait pas eu le temps d’accumuler quoi que ce soit. Que des regrets de devoir partir ainsi… 

Mais si les murs et le maigre ameublement se ressemblaient, ce qu’ils renfermaient de vivant avait changé de façon drastique. Les roues dentées du char avaient déchiqueté l’ancienne vie de Marcus Flavius Aquila aussi sûrement que sa jambe. Il aurait aussi bien pu être mort !  
Ou dans la cellule d’une prison. Pour le crime de n’avoir pas su préserver totalement son corps ni mourir tout d’un coup mais avoir fait le travail à moitié, il attendait sa condamnation par le médecin : une vie d’estropié. Une prison n’était jamais qu’un lieu de détention provisoire en attendant la sentence ; de se faire couper une main, une oreille, le cou… mais lui ne voyait pas d’issue à sa situation. 

Furieux contre le tour que prenait sa vie, Marcus préférait penser que c’était dû à sa propre faute, non pas d’une erreur de jugement mais d’une mauvaise exécution d’un plan correct, plutôt que d’être juste une victime, de la faute à pas de chance, de la main d’un dieu mauvais et qu’il n’y ait rien à y faire. Ça ne lui rendait pas les choses plus faciles mais lui évitait au moins de trop se morfondre sur un sort injuste tant qu’il ne pouvait rien y changer.  
Le changement vint de l’acquisition d’Esca. 

Un centurion en poste avait à son service des ordonnances, mais pas d’esclave. Il n’y avait dans la légion que des hommes libres et les affectations étaient susceptibles de changer. Un vétéran rendu à la vie civile et dans le besoin d’un serviteur, en revanche, devait en acquérir par ses propres moyens.  
Quand Esca quitta sa cellule de gladiateur, condamné en sursis, pour venir occuper un matelas au pas de la porte de Marcus, ce dernier se demanda brièvement qui des deux avait le plus de chance de voir sa vie s’améliorer. Puis il repoussa rapidement cette interrogation. Son imagination ne lui permettait pas d’y répondre. 

Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c’est qu’avec Esca à sa porte, sa chambre n’avait plus rien d’une cellule où il serait emprisonné contre son gré. Ça n’était plus non plus la chambre du malade où il traînait indéfiniment une triste convalescence. Ça n’était pas encore tout à fait la demeure d’un homme libre, pas tant qu’il devrait être hébergé par son oncle. Mais c’était déjà quelque chose de mieux, une situation où il se sentait un peu mieux en contrôle de sa vie.  
(Maintenant, que faudrait-il pour qu’Esca ne soit plus relégué devant la porte mais puisse partager cette chambre, d’égal à égal…)


	2. Symboles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils sont partis chercher une aigle, ils ont ramené un anneau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La spirale et le cercle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L’aigle de la neuvième légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval ; Cottia  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 04#04, « anneau » pour 10_choix > (table \\)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

L’anneau d’émeraude au dauphin rendu par Liathan sur ordre de Tradui, Marcus allait le garder précieusement. C’était, bien sûr, un souvenir de son père, mais aussi désormais de son aventure avec Esca. Il lui rappellerait pour toujours l’époque de sa jeunesse, avant la disparition mystérieuse de la légion Hispana, le mystère désormais résolu, et leur périple pour en découvrir la vérité, au-delà du Mur de Hadrien, dans un autre monde. Marcus, Esca à ses côtés, avait passé ensemble un été entier et le début de l’automne à courir après l’Aigle, son passé, son identité, et sans le savoir à l’époque, son futur. Maintenant il savait qui il était, d’où il venait, où il n’irait plus, où il allait, et surtout avec qui.

Cet anneau d’émeraude, ça n’était pas celui qu’il offrirait à Cottia pour leur mariage. Leur contrat devrait s’accompagner d’un autre anneau ; Marcus ne savait pas encore lequel, mais il cherchait. Car Cottia faisait partie de sa vie, mais pas de cette partie-là de son histoire. Elle serait sa famille, pour le futur, mais il ne la lierait pas à ce pan de son passé.   
L’anneau, cependant, ne l’accompagnerait pas dans le monde des morts comme le souhaitait Tradui. Même si le passé de la Légion fut enterré avec l’Aigle tombée, Marcus tenaitt à ce que le souvenir de son père, et le sien par la suite, perdure parmi les vivants. Il ne le ferait pas enterrer avec ses propres restes mais le transmettrait donc à son fils aîné s’il leur en naissait. 

Quant à Esca, qui quant à lui avait partagé cette aventure avec Marcus, les promesses entre eux n’avaient pas besoin de telles preuves physiques. Pourquoi les sceller sur un bijou ? Tout était dans leur cœur.   
D’autant que le mot « anneau » soulevait une difficulté entre eux, celle d’un autre souvenir : la broche perdue par Esca en allant récupérer l’Aigle. C’était la faute à la malchance, pas la sienne, mais elle avait lancé la traque à leurs trousses. Ils y échappèrent de peu, mais les choses auraient pu bien plus mal tourner.   
Ça comme les anneaux de fers à ses chevilles à l’époque de sa première capture autrefois, Esca préférait les laisser dans le passé. Il lui était impossible de les oublier totalement, mais au moins il voulait ne plus trop y penser, arriver à se défaire de l’amertume et se tourner vers le pardon, pour Marcus en tout cas, et vers l’avenir. 

Maintenant qu’il était libre, Esca pouvait à nouveau porter des anneaux à l’oreille qu’il lui restait s’il le voulait, pour suivre encore cette coutume-là du peuple qui l’avait vu naître, dont la vie l’avait séparé et qu’il ne pourrait jamais renier même s’il acceptait de servir Rome désormais. (Cottia, issue d’un autre peuple et confrontée à une autre vue du problème de l’assimilation, portait quant à elle des perles, plus discrètes. Il reconnaissait que ça lui allait bien.) Mais jamais de bagues : ça le gênerait dans le maniement de la lance !  
Comme Esca était citoyen romain désormais, Marcus lui signala qu’il lui faudrait pourtant à son tour un signet ; il n’en avait pas très envie, mais bon… dans leur coin reculé de Bretagne où l’assimilation entre Romains et Bretons se faisait lentement et dans les deux sens, loin de la Ville, ils avaient tous le temps de réfléchir à quelles coutumes ils adopteraient, conserveraient ou abandonneraient.


	3. Douceurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finiront-ils dégoûtés à jamais des sucreries ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les douceurs de la vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L’aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Esca Mc Cunoval, Marcus Aquila, Cottia  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 2#2, « confiseries » pour ="10_choix" > (table X)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800+

Marcus et Esca s'étaient rencontrés sur un regard échangé au travers d’une arène. Autour d’eux, la mort et l’injustice pesaient. La violence entachait ce souvenir, et, de façon incongrue, Marcus l’associait également… à des douceurs dont il se passait volontiers. Tous ces gens qui venaient se pavaner, vêtus à la dernière mode (ou en tout cas ce qu’ils croyaient l’être) et qui réclamaient du sang en se délectant de sucreries, des bonbons collants à Rome et des pâtisseries au miel ici, Marcus les prit en horreur, et avec eux leurs divertissements.   
Il appréciait toujours une belle démonstration de force et de tactique, mais ne supportait plus les combats à mort, les sacrifices insensés d’hommes et de bêtes pour le simple plaisir d’autres hommes, hors du service des temples. Et les confiseries engorgées par les coupables, symptôme de leur manque d’humanité, le dégoûtaient encore plus : comment pouvait-on ainsi associer les deux ?

Sa première rencontre avec Esca fut aussi été la première avec Cottia. Elle n’avait pas encore de nom pour lui, ni même d’apparence en dehors de ses grands yeux dorés révoltés, mais cette première vision lui avait donné un premier aperçu fidèle de leurs personnalités à tous les deux. Le guerrier trop fier pour mendier de la pitié qui le choisissait comme témoin de sa résignation, et la jeune fille dégoûtée par les massacres iniques qui le voulait comme allié dans sa révolte… Elle préfigurait déjà leurs relations futures. Les voilà réunis, trois êtres en marge de la société, à affirmer leur différence à ne prendre ici et maintenant aucun plaisir dans le meurtre.  
Cottia se voulait libre, elle se prétendait adulte, détachée des jeux des enfants et indifférente à ceux des « autres » adultes ; ça n’était pas elle qu’on apprivoiserait avec des gâteaux au miel. Esca en tant qu’esclave n’y avait en théorie pas droit ; il en tombait parfois dans leur menu mais comme il n’était pas totalement l’un d’entre eux non plus Sasstica lui en refilait seulement par hasard, pas par faveur. Comme Marcus, Esca n’y tenait de toute pas plus que ça : pour lui la liberté avait un autre goût que le sucre.   
D’autant que pour Esca, les sucreries accompagnant les réjouissances du mariage de son ami avec la jeune Cottia n’eurent aucun goût particulier. Il n’y trouva pas d’amertume, mais pas de plaisir non plus. 

Le début de vie commune à tous les quatre, avec Loupiot et sans plus personne d’autre, se fit dans une simple maison en torchis sans grand confort, sans rien de superflu malgré les cadeaux de mariage et d’installation plus ou moins généreux des familles et des vagues amis. Leur table recevait la chasse d’Esca, les fruits du jardin et du potager, des baies de cueillette sauvage, parfois un peu de douceur, mais pas de confiseries, pas les fameux gâteaux au miel de Sasstica – qui aurait cru que ça finirait par un jour leur manquer !   
Marcus se promit d’installer des ruches : les abeilles bénéficieraient à leur jardin et le miel permettrait de conserver leurs fruits pour l’hiver, confits ou séchés. Il se donna le temps d’interroger Esca sur les coutumes de son peuple, ses spécialités, à quoi ressemblait pour lui le goût de la maison, et attention à ce qu’il ne réponde pas juste « n’importe où avec Marcus et sans chaîne » comme pourrait le faire Cottia dans sa naïveté !

Esca s’ouvrit peu à peu, dévoila des nuances de son passé et aida à se faire accepter de leurs nouveaux voisins. Il causa quelques dissensions dans leur ménage quand il décida d’assister parfois aux combats de chiens ou de coqs du village voisin, parce qu’ils lui étaient familiers autrefois. Ils n'étaient épicés que de la sueur de l’excitation ou de la peur, il n’y avait pas d’empiffrement autour comme ceux des gladiateurs romains, mais depuis qu’il élevait Loupiot, Marcus s’en méfiait, et Cottia les rejetait en bloc comme trop sanglants. 

Cottia d’ailleurs rejetait beaucoup de choses et quand Marcus tentait de la calmer en disant qu’il la comprenait mais qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de cracher tant de venin, elle répondait encore plus vertement. Elle objecta aux tentatives d’apaisement et à se faire appeler « douceur », « sucrée », « colombe ». Ça non ! Elle étaitt piquante, pointue, mordante, et, oui, elle cachait un cœur plus tendre que seuls Marcus et par extension Esca pouvaient connaître et elle n'allait pas les faire mentir en public, mais elle voulait que ça reste un secret entre eux. Puisque de tout façon Marcus l’épousait non pour sa douceur mais pour sa vivacité, parce qu’elle était si différente des jeunes filles romaines qu’il avait vaguement connues avant de s’engager, bien trop tièdes… la belle de Clusium n’était qu’une chanson. Cottia était sa petite sauvage et c’est ainsi que devraient rester les choses !


	4. Estime réciproque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aller de l'avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils sont plus que leurs entraves  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L’aigle de la neuvième légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 5:5, « estime » pour 10_choix > (table \\)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~700

Marcus avait encore fort à faire pour convaincre, non pas les autres autour d’eux, mais Esca lui-même de voir toujours plus loin que son oreille découpée. Il était plus que son ancien statut d’esclave ; il était né libre et il le redeviendrait. Certes, ses quelques années d’esclavage avaient laissé des traces qu’il ne pourrait jamais effacer totalement de sa mémoire, mais Marcus voudrait qu’il arrive à les laisser enfin derrière lui, à ne plus garder de chaînes imaginaires.  
Il était son porte-lance et son ami, depuis longtemps, avant même affranchissement. Tout ce que Marcus voyait en lui, n’était pas un serviteur, mais toutes ses qualités humaines. 

Esca apprit à voir en Marcus plus que son maître. Son passé de guerrier lui soufflait que c’est peut-être une faiblesse, mais il avait confiance en lui. On l’avait capturé, brisé et entraîné comme une bête ; il avait manqué sa chance dans l’arène, mais c’était peut-être pour le mieux. Quelle vie, quelle mort l’y attendaient s’il avait triomphé cette fois-là, ou s’il avait été acheté par n’importe qui d’autre, ou si Marcus l’avait déçu ? Il se serait enfui, mais son amertume décuplée aurait sans doute étouffée sa révolte et sa volonté de vivre… Il espérait tant de cet homme parmi tous les autres, même si c’était malgré lui au début. Depuis leur premier regard, leur connexion inattendue à travers la foule… À ce moment, Esca ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il avait honte de sa peur, il ne voulait pas et ne veut toujours pas de pitié de quiconque, et surtout pas de ceux qui l’avaient vaincu en premier lieu. Mais lui seul, ce jeune centurion différent des autres Romains qu’il haïssait, il le trouvait… tolérable. Pour lui, il pouvait tenter d’obéir. Cet homme qui l’achetait aujourd’hui, n’avait rien fait pour mériter le même respect que son père qu’il avait servi avant, mais il apprit à le connaître, peu à peu.   
Marcus lui avait sauvé la vie, l’avait acheté et le possédait : Esca était sa propriété, mais il refusait de le voir ainsi. De la part de n’importe qui d’autre, Esca aurait trouvé ses scrupules stupides, et d’ailleurs, les pairs de Marcus devaient partager cette opinion. Mais lui… finalement…  
Ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre conclure un marché entre presque égaux, pour l’instant, mais ça viendrait. 

Esca accepta de comprendre Marcus qui avait lui aussi perdu le présent et l’avenir auxquels il croyait et qui tentait de reconstruire sa vie sous de nouvelles contraintes. Ç’aurait été facile d’ignorer les difficultés qu’il traversait : oh, pauvre petit centurion, fils de riche et à la retraite, contraint de quitter dès sa jeunesse de la dure vie de l’armée pour couler des jours oisifs dont tellement rêveraient ! Mais Esca voyait quelle douleur affligeait Marcus et comprenait que lui aussi, avec sa mobilité, avait perdu au moins une partie de sa liberté.   
Alors malgré ses réticences, le persiflage qui lui venait toujours facilement contre autre Romains, et sa propre estime personnelle malmenée, Esca accepta de voir ce que Marcus tenait à retrouver en lui : sa vraie valeur, sa fierté, et voir celle de son vis-à-vis. 

Ils s’accordèrent un terrain d’entente – et _entente_ était le mot : ça n’était pas tant une négociation, qu’une sorte de séduction. Marcus eut fort à faire pour faire reconnaître ses propres qualités à Esca pour qu’il accepte de l’écouter, et maintenant qu’il lui montrait à son tour les siennes. Ils se réapprirent mutuellement ce qu’ils valaient, chacun en soi, et l’autre ; ils reconnurent leur complémentarité, et pas juste le pouvoir que l’un a sur l’autre.   
Le maître avait droit de vie, de mort et de revente sur son esclave, mais le serviteur dont dépendrait un maître infirme pouvait faire son bon vouloir, tricher avec les ordres et finalement décider à sa place de ce qui serait fait ou pas. Heureusement, leur relation était bien meilleure que ça : enfin, leurs efforts payèrent et ils s’offrirent un respect mutuel.


	5. Les brumes du nord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il serait facile de se perdre, de l’autre côté du Mur de Hadrien ; trop facile pour qu’ils acceptent de s’y laisser aller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans les brumes du nord  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L’aigle de la neuvième légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 07#07, « errances » pour 10_choix > (table \\)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Les semaines s’étiraient en mois alors que Marcus et Esca cherchaient leur chemin dans les contrées du nord, de village en village, de tribu en tribu, à la recherche d’un fantôme. Perdus parfois trop à l’est ou trop à l’ouest, égarés par la nuit, la pluie ou le brouillard, ils avaient remis leur chemin aux mains des dieux. Le retour serait moins difficile ; il suffirait de tracer droit au sud jusqu’au Mur et ils retrouveraient bien des jalons pour les remettre dans la bonne direction, mais avant cela, encore fallait-il découvrir la fameuse aigle perdue. Chaque fois qu’ils espéraient s’en approcher, elle se dérobait à nouveau ; parfois découragés, ils en venaient à craindre de ne jamais la retrouver. 

Au cours de leur périple, à défaut d’indices pouvant les mettre sur la bonne piste, ils découvrirent beaucoup de choses inattendues ; sur les autres peuples et leurs coutumes différentes, qui surprenaient parfois même Esca. Le plus étonnant pour Marcus qui croyait naïvement l’Aigle centre du monde et de la guerre, leur haine ou leur ignorance des Romains s’effaçait souvent derrière une préoccupation envers leurs voisins immédiat, bien plus importants pour eux qu’une quelconque menace lointaine. Les bruits courant sur une révolte massive du nord étaient-ils donc faux, si les querelles de voisinage devaient encore l’emporter sur l’unification ? Pour le savoir, il aurait fallu passer beaucoup de temps auprès de chacun et n’être plus considérés parmi eux comme des étrangers…

Justement, quand la tentation leur venait parfois d’oublier, de renoncer, de croire que l’Aigle était morte, d’ores et déjà détruite, l’idée de rester là les effleurait… Marcus refusait pourtant à chaque fois de céder ; et, si quelqu’un devait la détruire, cette aigle maudite, ça serait lui, de ses propres mains. Il imaginait parfois, dans des moments de fièvre : une lourde pierre pour la marteler, puis le feu sur un bûcher comme l’autel sur lequel a sacrifié cet oiseau de bois, et son enfance, des souvenirs précieux, pour courir après un bout de métal.   
Quel présage se cachait derrière la rencontre avec Guern le chasseur ? Ils pourraient faire  
comme lui, trouver un village éloigné de tout, s’y perdre… s’y fixer. Il faudrait, bien sûr, pour les y aider, y trouver des épouses pour parfaire leur intégration, mais Esca doutait de l’existence d’une sorcière assez puissante pour rompre le sortilège de l’aigle et à son tour envoûter Marcus. Quant à lui, tant que Marcus serait sous sa responsabilité, il lui serait impossible d’y songer. 

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait pu faire disparaître Marcus à qui il s’était pourtant tellement attaché ! Évidemment Esca ne parlerait jamais de le laisser mourir, mais de l’effacer sous l’identité factice de Demetrius d’Alexandrie : elle n’était pas si mal non plus, cette personne-là. Il aurait pu aussi continuer à venir en aide aux villageois qu’il rencontrait, et apprendre d’eux d’autres herbes pour soigner des maux autres que les ophtalmies. Herboriste, c’était une position enviable, et Esca serait toujours resté son serviteur. Ou il pourrait reprendre son identité et revendiquer à nouveau l’héritage de la tribu des hommes aux boucliers de guerre bleus, à condition de n’être pas vu pour cela comme une ennemi par celle qui les accueillerait.   
Mais bon, Demetrius n’était qu’une identité d’emprunt, si Marcus aimait aider ici et là, il n’oubliait pas pour autant la mission qui était sienne, et il préfèrerait mourir à la tâche que d’échouer. Fouetté par le souvenir de son père, mort dans la honte, il tenait à marcher dans ses traces, ne jamais renoncer, et réussir où il avait échoué, ou mourir en essayant, tombé dans un fossé ou tué par un barbare, mais sans jamais abandonner. Marcus refusait d’admettre qu’il pourrait tomber victime de la même malédiction que celle qui emporta son père et sa légion. Aux heures les plus sombres, il priait son dieu de lumière pour qu’il lui indique la route à suivre.

Esca pensait alors à son propre père, tué au combat, parti se battre en sachant qu’il n’en réchapperait pas. Il avait achevé son épouse avant même de se lancer dans la bataille pour lui éviter de tomber aux mains de leurs ennemis dont il ne pourrait pas triompher. Ses frères et ses camarades y tombèrent aussi. Et lui n’avait pas réussi ni à renverser le combat ni à y mourir de façon honorable. Maintenant qu’il se retrouvait dans ces terres du nord, au-delà de celles de sa tribu anéantie, affranchi et toujours attaché à cet homme qui fut son maître et qui était devenu son ami, les siens le considèreraient-il comme un traître ? Mais il ne restait plus rien de son passé, plus rien pour le ramener à son ancienne vie ; parmi les colons du sud ou les habitants du nord, il était toujours un étranger. Qu’il se fixe ici ou là, peu lui importait, tant que ça restait auprès de Marcus.  
Et il savait qu’espérer que Marcus se fixe ici était vain. Même s’ils retrouvaient l’aigle et décidaient, au lieu de la rapporter, de la détruire sur place, il faudrait toujours envoyer à Rome un message pour en rendre compte, que l’on sache là-bas la menace de ce symbole anéanti, la réussite relative de la mission, et qu’on ne risque pas d’en envoyer une autre derrière. Et s’ils étaient en vie pour lancer le message, alors pourquoi pas ne rentrer le porter soi-même ? À moins de le certitude de sa propre mort imminente, Marcus ne délèguerait pas cette tâche à quiconque d’autre qu’Esca lui-même. Or jamais Esca ne repartirait vers les provinces conquises en ayant laissé Marcus derrière lui en territoire barbare !

Ils n’étaient pas assez lâches ni l’un ni l’autre pour abandonner leur mission en cours de route, sans quoi ils n’y seraient pas partis en premier lieu. Mais quand même… quelques mauvaises pensées les habitaient par moments, dont ils auraient honte quand ils retrouveraient le chemin de la maison, où que ça soit désormais.


	6. Brisés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a brisé, une fois, leur esprit mais ils ne perdront pas leur courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Recoller les morceaux   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth L’aigle de la neuvième légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marcus Flavius Aquila & Esca Mac Cunoval  
>  **Genre :** drama/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème #** 08:08, « cœur brisé » pour 10_choix" > (table \\)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Esca avait été brisé déjà une fois. Lorsque son peuple perdit cette bataille décisive contre l’envahisseur romains, lui perdit tout. Les siens, sa famille et ses amis y moururent alors que lui s’en sortait blessé et prisonnier. Quel intérêt à survivre à la bataille si c’était en vaincu et humilié ?   
L’ennemi, au lieu de l’achever, le réduisit en esclavage et l’envoya combattre parmi ses gladiateurs, comme s’il n’était qu’un animal à exhiber, dans une terrible moquerie des guerriers de son peuple.  
Marcus Flavius Aquila l’en retira et lui offrit une nouvelle vie, sans pouvoir effacer le stigmate de l’esclavage. Esca était un objet désormais, la propriété de son maître. Il n’avait pas le droit de se faire tuer ni même esquinter. Comme durement appris lors de la partie de chasse qui lui avait donné une trop brève illusion de liberté, il allait devoir réfléchir à chaque acte, chaque geste, pour ne plus se mettre en danger. Il lui fallait devenir un lâche ! Quoi de plus vexant ?

Marcus ne faisait pourtant pas cela pour l’humilier. Ayant quitté l’armée et nombre de formes de travail physique, devant apprendre les nouvelles limites de son corps, nul ne comprenait mieux que lui la rage d’Esca. Et contrairement à Esca qui pouvait accuser les Romains de sa défaite, lui n’avait personne à blâmer pour sa chute, même pas les insurgés de son dernier combat.   
Grâce à Esca justement et à Loupiot, il tenait le coup.   
L’aigle de son père dont Hieronimianus vint faire briller le souvenir lui donna un nouvel objectif sur lequel concentrer ses forces. Retrouver l’honneur de la Légion Hispana perdue ! Il y crut presque jusqu’au bout. Presque…  
Sa quête à travers les brumes du nord avec Esca, avoir risqué leurs vies et peut-être augmenté encore le ressentiment des natifs contre Rome, tout ça pour quoi ? La légion était morte et enterrée, n’ayant bientôt plus personne pour reconnaître que même si le gros des troupes s’était révélé   
des lâches, son père au moins et une poignée avec lui se montrèrent courageux jusqu’au bout. Victimes du plus grand nombre, tombés dans l’oubli, les rares braves légionnaires de la Neuvième resteraient prisonniers à jamais des brumes du nord. Dans ces conditions, quel repos trouverait l’âme de son père, et, le sachant, le cœur du fils ?  
Enterrés avec l’aigle tombée, Marcus tenta d’enfouir ses derniers regrets et d’accepter que les dieux lui pardonneraient aussi l’échec des autres. Qu’il ait fait la lumière sur sa mort finalement honorable et scellé la sort de la Légion entière ne réglait pas le fait que son père n’aura jamais eu de rites funéraires et rien ne pourrait jamais l’assurer que son ombre trouverait effectivement la paix avec cet enfouissement symbolique. Qu’elle soit déclarée morte et vouée à l’oubli ne mettait pas en repos les derniers êtres à avoir combattu pour elle. 

Les blessures au cœur sont souvent plus douloureuses que les coups physiques. L’oreille coupée  
d’Esca affectait un peu son audition et son apparence, mais il pouvait toujours la cacher sous des cheveux longs et était encore assez jeune pour compenser ce qu’il entendait moins bien.   
La cuisse de Marcus guérit ; même s’il ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa force d’antan il serait au moins capable de marcher, de courir un peu, de porter son propre poids et même des charges tant qu’elles ne seraient pas excessives. Il n’aurait pas besoin de se traîner sur des cannes avant que le grand âge ne le rattrape.   
L’aigle avait perdu ses ailes et rien ne les lui rendrait jamais. Mais eux, même si des blessures secrètes les feraient toujours souffrir, pouvaient continuer à vivre et à faire de leur mieux pour ne plus jamais revoir un tel échec.   
Oui, ce qui leur était arrivé à tous deux était terrible et ils ne pourraient jamais oublier, surtout tant qu’ils en verraient un écho reflété dans les yeux de l’autre. Mais c’était néanmoins du passé et ils pouvaient essayer, peut-être pas de pardonner totalement leur malheur quand aucune personne physique ne pouvait en porter le blâme, donc le pardon, mais de s’accommoder du sort et du destin qui étaient leurs, de tirer le meilleur parti de leur rencontre et de leur chemin commun.  
Ensemble, ils pourraient recoller les morceaux de leurs passés respectifs pour paver la route de leur futur.


	7. Vie simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils savent se contenter du nécessaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au fin fond de la campagne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L’aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Esca Mc Cunoval, Marcus Aquila, Cottia  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 3#3, « des choses simples » pour 10_choix > (table X)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100+

Marcus choisit sa terre et son nouveau style de vie par attrait d’une vie simple imaginée. Tant qu’il pouvait convaincre son porte-lance, son serviteur-chasseur qui le considérait comme un protecteur nourricier, de l’y accompagner, il était heureux. Qui prendrait réellement soin de qui, ni lui ni Esca n’aurait su ni même voulu le dire. Qu’il puisse y installer en prime une épouse prête à le suivre était à peu près le seul luxe qu’il pensait pouvoir se permettre. 

Les négociations furent menées à l’amiable entre l’oncle Aquila et Kaeso, la tante Valaria n’osant pas se montrer trop âpre, pensant pouvoir se satisfaire du prestige immatériel de savoir sa nièce mariée à un vétéran romain honorable, et après tout, c’est la petite Camilla et non elle-même qui aurait à vivre avec le confort qu’il pourrait ou non lui offrir.   
Le contrat fut conclu en bonne et due forme et le rite du mariage célébré selon la coutume romaine. Plus tard seulement, en privé, arrivés sur les lieux de leur nouvelle demeure, Marcus pressa Esca et Cottia d’organiser, improviser plutôt, une célébration privée selon leurs rites à eux qu’ils ne souhaitaient pas voir voir oublier, tant pis si ça n’en était qu’une version un peu bâtarde. 

Marcus tenait à bâtir sa maison de ses propres mains, préférant conserver l’avoir qu’il lui restait pour l’équiper ensuite, que de l’acquérir déjà dressée. Ils n’auraient pas un palais, pas même une domus : juste un abri minimum au début, à renforcer et agrandir plus tard si la chance leur souriait. Les murs étaient de torchis ; ils n’auraient pas de pierres ni même de bois avant longtemps, et il faudrait remplacer chaque année le toit de chaume en attendant de pouvoir le remplacer par du dur, poutres et tuiles. 

L’emménagement dans la petite ferme s’accompagna de cadeaux de noces plus ou moins utiles, plus ou moins luxueux, offerts par Aquila, par Kaeso et Valaria, par des amis de l’une et l’autre familles et même par le légat Hieronimianus et le tribun Placidus qui se flattait désormais d’être des amis de Marcus de son affranchi de compagnie. Lesquels étaient pensés avec sens pour un jeune ménage qui s’installe, lesquels étaient surtout là pour l’ostentation de ceux qui les offraient, ils ne s’attardèrent pas dessus mais remercièrent dûment.  
Le festin, en tout cas, pris en main par la chère vieille Sasstica, fut somptueux ! Un peu trop pour les goûts simples des jeunes gens, d’ailleurs, mais il fallait bien consoler ceux qu’ils allaient laisser derrière eux en partant. Puis, livrés à eux-mêmes et à leur bonne fortune, laissant les fastes romains dans le passé, il fallut bien organiser leur nouvelle vie… plus frugale. 

Les gâteaux au miel de Sasstica avaient certes manqué à Marcus lors de son long périple avec Esca de l’autre côté du Mur, mais après qu’elle l’en ait gavé à l’excès lors de sa dernière convalescence puis lors du festin de noces, il pouvait désormais s’en passer volontiers pour plusieurs mois. Il n’allait pas non plus rejeter en bloc toutes les douceurs qui soient ; il faut savoir faire la part des choses. Cottia prétendait toujours ne pas s’en soucier ; Marcus et Esca les considéraient maintenant comme une faveur spéciale dont ne pas abuser.   
Ils étaient partis au début de l’été et revenus fin octobre : presque quatre mois de périple, de privations et de duretés diverses suffirent à changer bien des choses à leur manière de voir le monde. Tout ce temps où ils vécurent de leur chasse, d’un peu de cueillette et de l’hospitalité des villages traversés était derrière eux, en leur laissant autant de mauvais souvenirs que de savoir utile.   
Ils pouvaient se débrouiller et très bien vivre d’une agriculture rustique encore à ses balbutiements. Quelle importance si leur petite ferme n’était pas à la pointe des dernières techniques ? Elle leur suffirait ainsi, au moins pour commencer, et ils iraient en s’améliorant avec le temps, tant dans leur technique que dans l’outillage dont ils disposeraient. 

L’ex centurion et le chasseur étaient toujours fort capables de préparer leur chasse et la cueillette sauvage des baies en mets simples, et à son grand déplaisir Cottia avait été forcée autrefois d’apprendre à tenir une maison et une cuisine, même si sa tante espérait qu’elle aurait des servantes, des esclaves pour cela. Qu’aurait-elle dit en apprenant que le rôle de nourrir leur nouvelle maisonnée n’était dévolu exclusivement ni à Cottia ni à Esca ? En effet c’était tous les trois avec Marcus, tour à tour, qu’ils se chargeaient d’apprendre et de réaliser ensemble la cuisine, pour se sustenter pour de vrai et pas à la va-vite comme ils avaient pu le faire jadis sur la route. Ils vivaient donc de la chasse, des fruits du jardin et du potager dans l’attente des premières récoltes de céréales. Ils plantèrent d’abord des légumes qui pousseraient facilement au début, comptant diversifier et compliquer progressivement leurs cultures. L’essentiel, dans leurs cadeaux de noces, était d’être sûrs de posséder la fameuse marmite de bronze pour les y cuire. Quant aux fameux gâteaux, ils continueraient à s’en passer pour le moment. 

Leurs coffres de bois contenaient des vêtements solides, sans souci de la mode. La tante Valaria s’étranglerait en voyant ça : jamais elle ne résigna totalement à ne pas réussir à faire de Camilla la jeune Romaine élégante de ses rêves. Malgré son mariage à un centurion, Cottia restait sauvageonne ; pire : elle devint une paysanne !

Quant à Esca… avec lui Marcus n’avait plus désormais nul contrat, seulement une entente tacite. Ils étaient amis et partenaires, sans liaison officielle, d’une façon différente du contrat de mariage arrangé avec la famille de Kaeso concernant Cottia. Aucune négociation n’était plus nécessaire, face à leurs liens forgés au feu ; aucun mot ne pouvait se mettre de façon vraiment juste sur leur relation, il leur était plus facile de ne pas en parler du tout. Pourquoi compliquer inutilement les choses ?  
C’était paradoxalement plus simple quand ils étaient un maître romain et son esclave barbare : personne ne sourcillait. Mais une fois tous les deux hommes libres, l’un par sa naissance l’autre par un affranchissement, et citoyens romains, ils se retrouvaient égaux et aucun ne devait pouvoir dominer l’autre. C’était bien ainsi que Marcus et Esca l’entendaient, mais les langues des voisins imposent des idées qui ne sont pas les leurs, déforment les choses et salissent souvent tout, aussi ils choisir de les ignorer. 

Une vie simple et la tranquillité pour lui son foyer : voilà ce que Marcus Flavius Aquila cherchait en choisissant l’emplacement son lot de terre dans la campagne assez loin des grosses bourgades où les voisins  
ne trouveraient rien à redire, que ça soit de lui-même, son épouse, son compagnon ou leur loup.


	8. Au rythme des saisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se lancer dans la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Premières années  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L’aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Esca Mc Cunoval, Marcus Aquila, Cottia  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 10#10, « les saisons » pour 10_choix > (table X)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Les saisons passaient, bonnes et mauvaises. Marcus s’était juré de s’en sortir seul,   
sans aide extérieure, ne voulant que celle d’Esca et de Cottia. Leur science du pays, de sa terre et ses coutumes leur sera utile ; il y ajoutait ce qu’il savait lui-même des terres différentes, toute sa bonne volonté et la force de ses membres encore valides – maudite soit sa patte folle. Il ne voulait pas appeler l’oncle Aquila avant trois mauvaises récoltes d’affilée – les dieux les en préservent ! - et quoi qu’il advienne il n’était pas question de s’en remettre à Kaeso et la tante Valaria. 

Marcus s’efforçait de ne pas montrer combien les hivers rigoureux de Bretagne le faisaient souffrir. Avant son installation définitive il en avait déjà passés deux claquemuré et alité à la suite de sa stupide blessure qui n’en finissait pas de ne pas vouloir guérir et de ses suites après avoir trop exigé de sa jambe encore malade. Les suivants, il tint à les affronter en face, sur ses deux pieds, et sans se lamenter après le soleil d’Étrurie perdu.   
Il tenait en se disant que quand l’été reviendrait, il ferait bien assez doux pour lui et il ne souffrirait pas de la chaleur. Si les températures montaient assez pour avoisiner ce dont il commençait à perdre l’habitude, il conterait à Esca qui trouverait sans doute le soleil brûlant comment on pouvait plus encore cuire sur place là-bas au sud.   
Avant cela ils comparèrent les pluies plus ou moins fortes, plus ou moins régulières, qui s’abattaient ici par rapport à leurs régions d’origine respectives. Les brouillards étaient moins fréquents ici que là-bas au nord, mais quand ils revenaient de loin en loin ils ramenaient sûrement les fantômes de leur aventure.  
Cottia se mit à les détester : outre l’humidité glaçant aux os, elle détestait l’air pensif que prenaient son mari et son ami en laissant leurs souvenirs dont elle était exclue les submerger. 

Mais le retour du printemps chassa l’hiver dans le passé et annonça une nouvelle année. Les temps changeants des saisons qui s’enchaînent faisaient fructifier cette terre et leurs premières récoltes croissaient. Elles ne seraient peut-être pas formidables les premiers temps, mais bien suffisantes pour un début. Encouragés, ils envisageaient la suivante avec espoir. Marcus attendit patiemment une année de plus encore, d’être sûr d’avoir apprivoisé cette terre et ses saisons et de s’assurer une récolte de base avec les espèces locales avant de tenter de planter de d’adapter quelques unes importées d’Italie et voir s’il pouvait les acclimater à sa Bretagne d’adoption comme lui-même s’y était adapté. Peut-être en les greffant sur place, en les mélangeant…  
Et bientôt peut-être, aussi, le mélange et la greffe de son mariage avec Cottia pourrait commencer à porter des fruits. Oh, ils n’étaient pas pressé sur ce point-là, aucun des trois : il était encore un peu tôt pour ça, ils avaient encore à un peu à se faire dans leur nouvelle vie et à s’assurer de sa stabilité avant d’y apporter à nouveau des changements. Ils prendraient ce qui viendrait quand ça viendrait, sans précipitation. Mais commençait déjà, quelque part au fond d’eux, une certaine attente…


	9. Pas une poupée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cottia ne tenait à être traitée ni comme une enfant, ni comme une de ces adultes-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle n’était pas faite pour ces jeux-là  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L’aigle de la neuvième légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cottia/Marcus Flavius Aquila(/Esca Mac Cunoval)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** 06#06, « poupées » pour 10_choix > (table \\)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** courant à fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Cottia, même dans ses jeunes années, n’avait pas joué longtemps à la poupée. Elle arrêta très tôt de les bercer comme des bébés, pour le recycler dans des jeux de guerre : elle avait la défaite de son peuple face aux Romains et le bouleversement personnel de sa vie confiée aux mains de sa tante à exorciser. Elle refusa d’ailleurs ensuite de devenir elle-même une poupée à peindre et habiller entre les mains de cette même tante dont les bonnes intentions d’assimilation pacifique se heurtaient à ses propres idées de résistance plus ou moins passive. Pas question qu’elle se laisse déguiser en ce qu’elle n’était pas ! Au grand dam de Valaria, « mademoiselle Camilla » fut vite connue dans le voisinage comme une sauvageonne mal éduquée.   
Sauf de son nouveau voisin, Marcus, qui la traitait comme un petit animal. D’autres que Cottia s’en vexeraient, mais elle aimait les animaux. C’était d’ailleurs fascinée par son loup apprivoisé qu’elle vint le trouver première fois, et elle ressentit dès le début qu’en la recevant ainsi, il espérait l’apprivoiser elle aussi. Elle ne s’en formalisa donc pas : elle savait qu’il n’y avait aucune condescendance, aucun paternalisme de sa part, et c’était tellement mieux qu’être traitée comme une enfant ! Marcus ne traitait pas le monde comme on le faisait dans les cercles où évoluait sa tante et son oncle. Bien que Romain, c’était lui qui montrait des façons de barbare venu du sud et ça lui plaisait.   
Elle remarqua vite sa relation presque d’égal à égal avec son esclave. Elle aussi s’entendait bien avec cet Esca. Il lui racontait, peut-être plus qu’à son maître, comment on élevait les bêtes chez lui : avec respect. Les animaux étaient considérés comme des serviteurs, des compagnons, mais en aucun cas des jouets. 

Le jour où Marcus et Esca disparurent sur la route, Cottia resta seule avec Loupiot sans trop savoir quoi penser du bracelet que Marcus lui avait confié avant son départ. Drôle de gage qu’il lui laissait là… Les heures qu’elle avait avec elle-même, la nature et un confident muet étaient bien longues et ne lui laissaient que trop de temps pour s’interroger. Comment la considérait-il, finalement, Marcus qui était parti courir l’aventure sans elle ? Pourvu qu’elle ne soit pas pour lui juste une potiche décorative seulement bonne à attendre en se languissant !

Au fil de cet été, dans l’absence de Marcus et d’Esca, Cottia se vit grandir, se transformer. Elle en eut d’abord un peu peur au début : et si elle devenait l’adulte qu’attendait sa tante ? Car elle accepta de s’orner, de se peindre, se trouva même jolie ainsi, elle qui, quelques mois plus tôt à peine, rejetait encore cette idée en bloc. Puis elle décida que finalement, elle avait bien le droit de faire ça pour elle seule et pas pour plaire aux autres. Et tant pis si ça leur plaisait aussi au passage : elle n’était pas sauvage au point de renoncer à quelque chose qu’elle aimait juste pour faire du mal à autrui. Mais elle n’allait pas non plus dire tant mieux si ça plaisait à d’autres, pas tant qu’elle n’aurait pas l’avis de Marcus, ou, s’il ne devait jamais revenir – les dieux les en préserve – d’Esca sur ce que Marcus en aurait pensé.   
N’empêche que les vêtements élégants, les beaux bijoux et le maquillage d’adulte n’y changeaient pas grand’ chose : Cottia détestait quand même chaque heure passée dans la ville d’Aquæ Sulis, loin de Calleva, de Loupiot et du retour espéré de Marcus et d’Esca. 

De fait, Marcus et Esca revinrent avant elle. Prévenue de leur arrivée dernière en reprenant possession de sa chambre, de son jardin, avant son coin de haie à traverser pour courir rejoindre le pauvre Loupiot abandonné, elle n’accepta de modérer ses ardeurs et de ne différer sa première visite de courtoisie que le strict nécessaire. Si ce que racontaient les esclaves était vrai, ils étaient là depuis juste assez longtemps depuis son propre départ pour que Loupiot fête leur retour ; si le loup des voisins s’était enfui ou était mort dans l’intervalle, nulle doute que la rumeur le lui aurait rapidement appris.   
Le délai imposé lui laissa le temps de s’interroger à nouveau, et cette fois de craindre un peu qu’en son absence les choses aient trop changé. Quel regard Marcus porterait-il sur elle désormais qu’elle n’était plus une enfant ? Quelle adulte verrait-il en elle ? Ne serait-elle plus qu’un bibelot pour orner sa maison, une servante pour nourrir son chien ? Non, d’ailleurs, puisqu’Esca était là, et quand bien même, s’il avait dû rester dans les brumes du nord, alors sans doute Marcus s’en chargerait lui-même désormais.   
La crainte la saisit quand elle vit d’abord leur camaraderie renouvelée, ensuite que Marcus ne la reconnaissait pas. Il n’avait plus besoin d’elle ! Ils revenaient en héros et elle, n’était plus qu’un reliquat d’enfance à jeter au rebut, un jouet inutile… 

Marcus pourtant, revenu de sa surprise, lui fit rapidement une place dans sa nouvelle vie. À ses côtés et avec Esca jamais bien loin, Cottia trouva le bonheur. Se faire déguiser en mariée fut même amusant. Seule ombre au tableau en revanche, maintenant qu’on l’affublait de l’apparence d’une matrone respectable, c’est qu’elle attendait quand même avec appréhension le jour où elle aurait un poupon à bercer pour de vrai. Elle était d’accord pour donner un fils à Marcus, ou une fille aussi si les dieux le décidaient ainsi, mais elle les imaginait déjà enfants en train de sauter et courir, de jouer aux-mêmes avec des soldats de bois ou des poupées de chiffon, sans arriver à se représenter l’étape intermédiaire où elle devrait les porter, les mettre au monde, les langer, les allaiter… L’idée forcée, en fait, l’effrayait presque.   
N’osant s’ouvrir à son mari de cette crainte qu’elle trouvait elle-même enfantine de peur de paraître ridicule, il fallut que ça soit Esca qui la rassure, lui affirmant qu’elle aurait encore le temps de voir venir, que ça ne se ferait pas en un jour, et qu’il serait là lui aussi pour l’aider au besoin. Qu’elle se rappelle comment il avait élevé Loupiot et ainsi gagné son admiration autrefois, cimentant leur future amitié, suffit à la rassurer suffisamment… en attendant de voir quand ça arriverait.


	10. Comme ça tombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomber malade, amoureuse, ou...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le poids du mariage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Eagle of the Ninth (L’aigle de la 9ème Légion)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cottia, Marcus Aquila, Esca Mc Cunoval  
>  **Genre :** un peu d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Rosemary Sutcliff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** o9#o9, « tomber » pour 10_choix > (table X)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1250+

L’automne, saison des chutes, amena sur leur région des pluies abondantes. Jour après jour, il fallait surveiller le ciel et guetter l’arrivée du vent ou de la grêle qui auraient fait du tort aux cultures. Entre dernières récoltes et semis suivants, Marcus n’allait pas laisser le mauvais temps l’empêcher de cultiver ses terres. Quitte à ce que sur le sol détrempé, son pied dérape et sa cuisse se tétanise sous lui, le faisant choir lourdement dans la boue. Une fois de plus, Marcus maudit sa patte folle.  
Jamais de sa vie il n’avait considéré les paysans, ceux qui triment dans la poussière pour en tirer les fruits de la terre, comme des inférieurs ; le retour à la terre et la boue entre les orteils lui paraissait depuis longtemps la suite logique de sa carrière. Aujourd’hui qu’il se retrouvait étalé dans la boue, de la fange entre les doigts, sur tout le corps et jusqu’au visage, à maudire sa faiblesse physique, voilà que pour la première fois, il reconnut quand même à quel point il regrettait que cette retraite fut par trop anticipée, qu’il s’y retrouvait déjà par force et non entièrement par son choix, qu’il s’agissait finalement d’un rêve qui s’était écroulé.  
Refusant toutefois de se lamenter, il se remit péniblement debout et reprit son labeur, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser abattre. Ce ne fut hélas pas pour longtemps : quelques jours après, il avait pris froid et se retrouvait souffrant, furieux contre sa malchance et honteux de lui-même. Il n’avait pas le temps de tomber malade, encore moins de devoir garder le lit, quand il y avait tant à faire !

L’inquiétude atteignit son comble quand il réalisa qu’il n’était d’ailleurs pas seul : Cottia elle aussi était souffrante, victime du changement de saison. Mais alors que Marcus se remit rapidement, pour elle les jours s’ajoutaient encore et toujours, traînant leur lot de malaises répétés, refusant de passer, la laissant de plus en plus fatiguée et irritable. Voulant, dans sa fierté, nier l’importance de la gêne subie, elle refusait toute suggestion de faire appeler un médecin : pour quoi faire ? Ça finirait bien par passer enfin ! mais à la longue, les désagréments ne passant décidément pas, elle accepta tout de même de consulter une commère du voisinage mieux versée qu’elle dans les simples pour se chercher un remède à préparer elle-même.  
Pauvre Cottia ! Elle ressortit de l’entrevue plus seulement abattue, mais complètement terrifiée, ayant appris de la commère, sûre d’elle, qu’en fait de maladie, elle connaissait là la suite logique de son mariage avec Marcus, que ses malaises se prolongeraient encore quelques mois et qu’elle pouvait encore s’attendre après cela à une nouvelle collection de symptômes tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres… et, en prime, un bouleversement énorme dans sa vie. 

Un enfant ! Alors qu’ils vivaient très bien à trois, avec Marcus et Esca, et que Loupiot leur suffisait bien comme compagnon à chérir ! Et enfin, ils n’étaient mariés que depuis un an ! Tout cela arrivait bien trop vite. Ça ne pouvait être qu’une erreur ! Cottia savait en se mariant que ça viendrait sans doute un jour, mais,… bien plus tard. Elle aurait pensé avoir encore du temps devant elle avant d’avoir à l’envisager. Enfin, elle était encore une jeune épouse, la petite sauvageonne de Marcus, pas une dame mûre et respectable. Elle se sentait tout sauf une figure maternelle.  
Sous le choc, elle prit d’abord cette nouvelle inattendue comme un échec et, la première vague de terreur passée, en ressentit de la colère. Contre elle-même pour n’y avoir pas pensé, contre Marcus parce que quelque part c’était sa faute aussi, et même contre Esca juste parce que ça n’est pas à lui que ça arriverait, tout en réalisant que même si elle trouvait sa situation injuste, cette dernière récrimination l’était plus encore. 

Marcus, mis au courant, commença par la décevoir en se montrant d’abord bêtement heureux, aveugle à ses craintes et à sa colère. Ensuite seulement il se laissa gagner par une inquiétude galopante, multipliant toutes celles que Cottia avait pu avoir elle-même et en ajoutant d’autres encore dont elle pouvait se passer. Un nouveau mouvement de colère la prit : mais enfin, elle n’était pas à l’agonie non plus ! Il y aurait toujours des risques, oui, pour elle et pour leur futur enfant, mais la vie toute entière était faite de risques après tout, et, tous ensemble en famille, ils y feraient face ; advienne que pourrait.  
Quand, habitué peu à peu à l’idée de sa prochaine paternité et ramené à des sentiments plus calmes, Marcus se montra désormais mais encore plus stupidement fier, Cottia trouva encore à le rabrouer : oui, oui, très bien, mais il n’y avait rien de si exceptionnel à tout ça, enfin. Elle ne le reconnaissait presque plus dans ce nouvel personnage gonflé à la fois d’orgueil et d’obligeance, toujours sur son dos à s’inquiéter d’elle pour un oui ou pour un non. L’amour rendait bien sot, décidément ! Elle préférait presque quand il était seulement son ami…  
Regrettait-elle de l’avoir pris pour mari, alors ?  
Après mûre réflexion, non, puisque contrairement à Esca elle n’aurait pas pu cohabiter indéfiniment avec lui comme simples amis, sans avoir rendu ainsi les choses officielles… mais les choses changeaient tout de même bien vite à son goût et la déroutaient, voilà tout. 

Cottia prit courage et patience et Marcus dut bien suivre son exemple, en attendant et en se préparant aux changements annoncés…  
Passa l’hiver, arriva le printemps ; le jour venu, Cottia refusa d’aller s’allonger, préférant continuer à s’affairer à toutes les tâches ménagères ordinaires à accomplir, et s’inventant toutes sortes de préparatifs supplémentaires pour accueillir la venue imminente de l’enfant. Têtue et obstinée, elle ne réclama assistance que fort tard, le travail très avancé, en chancelant sous le poids changeant de son corps, elle put sentir la descente qui s’amorçait.  
Esca et Marcus, depuis des années, avaient assisté à la naissance de chiots, de poulains, d’agneaux… sûrement un petit d’homme ne devait pas être tellement plus compliqué à mettre bas ? Tant pis pour ce qu’en pensait la commère venue l’assister : c’est accroupie, prenant les bras puissants de ses deux hommes comme supports solides où se suspendre que Cottia fit venir au monde leur premier enfant.  
L’enfant dûment reconnu par Marcus, nommé, présenté aux dieux et aux hommes, Cottia relevée de ses couches gagna un nouveau statut, au moins aussi déroutant que ce qu’elle imaginait depuis des mois : comme mère d’un premier-né vivant, d’un futur héritier, d’une nouvelle génération, on la traitait désormais différemment, comme si elle n’était plus seulement elle-même. 

L’adoration renouvelée de Marcus et la dépendance de leur enfant, elle pouvait y faire face. La sollicitude des voisins, même si elle l’irritait, aussi. Mais le changement le plus inattendu, le plus déroutant, fut l’éloignement soudain d’Esca. Il était toujours très droit quelles que soient les circonstances ; maintenant il se montrait presque raide. Il semblait croire qu’ils n’étaient plus des égaux, qu’une différence s’était brusquement creusée entre lui et d’une part Marcus : maître de maison et père de famille, et d’une autre Cottia : son statut d’épouse et de mère était presque sacré !  
Et lui, en comparaison, n’était rien de plus. Brusquement, il avait même moins. Il se trouvait comme déchu de sa position précédente. Même si Marcus affirmait qu’il était toujours son ami, son partenaire, qu’il avait lui aussi et tout autant qu’eux sa part à jouer dans le futur de leur enfant… plus rien ne serait pareil désormais.


End file.
